Animal Parkbots
http://thundercats.wikia.com/wiki/Snarf_%28species%29 Write the text of your article here!In my adventures in afterlife in Lemuria dreamworld Transformers Gobot universe I brought and had a creature that lived in my era part of my daily life into Transformer Gobot sharkbot.I would unite the Transformers and Gobots as 1 force.Rangerbots maintain as a base of ops the park in their expertese in Covert Ops and missions infantry.They are leaders and contribute to the war cause of ending evil and crime and rotten regimes.Our laws and declarations by me.Force was gathered of representitives of Prehistoric world and animal world as machines.Rangerbots and Prehistoric Beasts transformer Gobot Rangers.They are Zarconian and for Covert Operations home parkbot.Rangerbots are a team and unit of Gobot transformer Zarconians.They have special abilities in sciences of animals and prehistoric creatures and space.http://en.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Archeology Their bases and facilities cater to the animalkingdombots.They have catwalks and sections into their facilities with defenses and can dock with Zarconia Navy.They have science and resources.They have trains and runways for planes to space.They have electronics and systems.They can study and fortify.Base of Operations.Goes underground network and has disaster and enemy defense systems and alarms and procedures.Whoever tries will be defeated very fast and will never see the light.This is for the Rangerbot military and primitives .They co-operate with the Prehistoric Beasts Rangerbots.They are bigger with Zarconian improvements.Cross-over power http://www.angelfire.com/mn/nn/InSearchOfAlpha.html .Adaptation specialty in many fields.Army terminator space and many warfares and Covert Operations and missions.They have improved weaponry and mode systems,FLIR.I will order them to be created.To create the ones they cannot and my favourites as squads of Space Army.These are all Transformer Gobots from Dark Nebula,Comet Empire,Borg,Galman Gamilon but from Zarconian perspective.Invid Regime and Haydonites units into Gobot Transformer troops,crew and pilots.Dreamworld Lemuria Transformer Gobot universe.Space civilization of white muslims.Advanced.http://transformers.wikia.com/wiki/Beast_Wars_%28cartoon%29 http://transformers.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Seacons http://jurassicpark.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Queen_Armada —Vector Sigma upon activation, "The Key to Vector Sigma, Part 1" He is bigger than 40ft.He is 100ft or 90ft size transformed.He is huge and heavy but floats.He can travel through space and his water systems work for space.He can fly and is a robotic prehistoric Lemuria shark of lakes. Prehistoric Animalbots are a unit of Transformer Gobots I Queen Armada had designed and are very intelligent and physically powerful with super abilities,acrobatics and agility above normal mammals but in robots of higher generation.Leader is Sasquatch Jedi Master deal with "The Force" with his powerful mind and has his light saber which is dark in color.He is our commander and is able to run our Empire as a high ranking.They transform to their robot modes and have their energy firearms.They are intelligent in animals as robots.Animals have people or are people they are the "Transformers".Prehistoric Lion is Golden King.They are very large and can bash around enemy robeasts,saucer animals and combiners.They have extreme strength and as animal machines they can communicate to each other and have robot animal systems and modes.Weaponry is not ordinary.It is custom to their holder.The Prehistoric Animalbots then from their leader Space Giant formup to make Cyber Animalbot Combiner who is a giant robot with all machines as modules putting in their skills,attributes,power and themselves into a giant robot.This is formed in emergency when they need the power.They then take on the situation with great intelligence and cyber skills.They are cyber animal robots.They have cyber skills and their weaponry are adaptations,energy weapons and projectiles and HE.HEL and energy weapons and hand tool weapons,combat weapons,extendable staff with energy and force fields.They have force fields,Cybertronian Gobot archived modulated systems and transformations catered to the them and natural instincts to combine.Now this giant robot has their powerful skills and adaptations in imagery and systems and PARCS,BETA and new alien secrets of Prehistoric animal machines.Scans and sensor as they are giant.140ft to 160ft for some.Prehistoric super animal skills machines and projectile launchers,popup.Light saber laser strafe.Unit of Transformer Gobots for special operations and each is an expert in types of situations or many and skills.Armor.Maul http://tfumux.wikia.com/wiki/User:Queen_Armada ] Rangerbot Dinobots have laser firearms as weaponry and their dinosaur animal adaptation modes and imagery and systems.They are very strong and have dinosaur animal robot strength.They are smarter than dinobots and speak faster and intelligent.They are a hybrid of dinobots and can think redundant.They can carry out covert operations on the enemy and have their laser firearms and alien technology firearms.They have their characteristics and attributes from what dinosaur they are and are a being inside of animal,dinosaur.They transform mixed Gobot and Transformers of G2 or other Tranformations I'll select for them after I had each model made by computer.They are a team with dinobots and leader is Grizwald the Transformers leader with twin matrix of leadership I had made.Two matrix and loaded with Cybertron and Gobotron and good.Some of them are fast and agile and can jump off the enemy and do acrobatics with dinosaur animal skills and sharp shooter.Dinosaur mind as animal into electronics to give them perception and character.When I met some of the Transformers and Gobots real I got along with many that were before the new comer me.Got to know me and are part of my command and force.They have joined.But the new ideas I wanted made by Vector Sigma Quran.And they are experts on alien worlds terrains,elements and the enemy and species.There are scientists and troops from park and nature.Well I don't mind commanding them and sending Princess Armada as their leader in groups to end madness of the enemy in a war in space.Special adaptations and abilities and skills are appreciated.Grizwald could be a Prime.And my loyalties are them.Giant size to fight giant robots and transport us.They are called the Dinorangers.They when in their warfare instincts or emergency situation formup to form the Combiner Triassicbot Dinoranger.He has machine dinosaur abilities and strength and has projectile weapons.He can fire his fists at an enemy,disassemble parts to nail the enemy.He has more intelligence as all of Dinorangers combined.The Matrix of Leadership is inside Triassicbot.The dinorangers all have special abilities and attributes.Specialists.Fast and Jaw Attack is agile and can deliver a bite and transformed is military predacious.Acrobatic robot mode and fierceness.He attacks and has some intelligence.They can mount and attach pods to themselves for war and fire rockets and missiles.They can fire lasers from attached pods.He has strength.Gears Ram has thick armor and has weight to smash through enemies better than a tank and has speed boost.He is a great fighter and a unit with the dinorangers.Triassicbot has a giant energy gun from back store.He can fire weaponry from pods attack.He has projectile attacks,projectile his fist armor.He has strafe and armor dinoshield.He has force fields.He has hidden weaponry and hydraulic bays to fire.He has agility and speed boost.www.spacelocations.com http://civilization.wikia.com/wiki/User:Queen_Armada http://police.wikia.com/wiki/User:Queen_Armada The Caretaker, an independent computer designed by Vector Sigma to aid the Autobot Breakaway was able to uplink to the larger multiversal Vector Sigma Gestalt. It gave a 10 digit numerical designation to each reality where Vector Sigma had a node. (The caretaker also speaks of a "central hub" that the Classics portion of the Marvel Comics continuity was too far away from for Caretaker to function properly.)http://transformers.wikia.com/wiki/Insignia Continuities with Vector Sigma "nodes" Edit Continuities with Vector Sigma "nodes" sectionEdit WWWhttp://dsc.discovery.com/ [http://wikispot.org/Users/FerozKhan?action=userinfo http://wikispot.org/Users/FerozKhan?action=userinfo http://www.wikimetal.info/wiki/User:Queen_Armada http://science.nationalgeographic.com/science/ http://residentevil.wikia.com/Category:Creatures http://discoverychannel.wikia.com/wiki/User:Queen_Armada http://indianajones.wikia.com/wiki/User:Queen_Armada